Recognising and Understanding
by biggest-emma-fan
Summary: This is a story about how Hermione wishes Ron would notice her and vise versa. There are obviously complications along the way and they learn to confront them.


A/N: This is a slightly feministic fic to begin with but it'll change… btw – it's my first post soooo :S … don't be too harsh please ^_^

I'd like to thank Dominic, Chris and Esme. Dominic for proof reading my work and correcting minor errors, Chris for continually telling me I should update Esme for never giving up in me. X

******************************************************************

Hermione lay on her bed wondering about the entire male species and why they remain so oblivious to the girls of this planet. Not only to them, to their feelings as well. Never the less, all females on this planet still feel compelled to make an effort just to go another day un-noticed. It wasn't really the entire male species; it was one boy in particular. Ron.

_You would have thought Ronald would have noticed by now? No, he hasn't. The other year, I gave him all the hints any human should have noticed – but did he invite me to the Yule Ball? No! Well, and I think this makes it worse, he asked me as a last resort. If boys had any consideration for our feelings, they'd know that girl's are offended by being the 'last resort'_

She sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. Rolling on to her side she stared down at the masses of homework she had to write on the newly found uses of dragon blood. For the first time in her life, Hermione did not feel like doing homework. Even though she knew it would take her mind of Ron, she couldn't do it. This, she realised, was because as much as it pained her to think about him, she did not want to think about anything or anyone else.

_Ginny would know what to do _she thought but then, as soon as the idea had entered her head, it was met by another. _But it's her brother! I'd be better to just leave it._ Ginny was Hermione's best friend. They shared everything together. But this… this was something that Hermione couldn't even tell Crookshanks.

It is well known by everyone in both the muggle and wizarding worlds that Hermione does not deal well with emotion. She knew it - even if she didn't admit it on a daily bases. People say 'A problem shared is a problem halved', but when you can't share a problem, how can it half?

What made it worse was for Hermione was the fact that Ron, according to reoccurring rumours, was infatuated with a girl named Lavender Brown. Lavender was a prettier, thinner and more flirtatious teenager than Hermione and she knew it.

Hermione picked up a mirror that was on the bedside table and looked at her dismal reflection. 'I'm not pretty,' she uttered to her reflection, 'but … I'm not ugly… then… why... Why Lavender instead of me?'

Hermione stopped herself before she had worked herself up into a frenzy. But tears filled her eyes and she put the mirror back so she didn't have to witness the inevitable sobbing that was to follow.

After composing herself, Hermione thought, _I suppose I could whip up a love potion, they're really quite simple compared to others we've done in potions… except, it would be breaking loads of school rules – not that Me, Ron and Harry stick to them anyway – but I'd like to think I try to… _

_But even then he wouldn't be choosing me - he'd love me under false pretences. I'd have to force love potion down his neck everyday because he would soon realise that it wasn't me he loved and go running to find Lavender. Lavender is not right for him. I may not be the ideal match but I'm better than her! I'd like to see her help Ronald with his homework! _She sniggered at the thought.

Hermione's stomach rumbled. At the time, she hadn't felt like eating, but she truly regretted it now. The Great Hall would soon me erupting with people and all the Gryffindor students would be heading to the common room. Hermione thought it best that she fell asleep, or at least pretended she was asleep, so to stop people asking questions. They would then assume her absence at dinner was due to the fact that she'd worked so hard, (the school books by her bed), and was exhausted.

So, climbing into bed, she drifted of into a sweet dream where she wouldn't have to worry about Ron. In her dreams Ron loved her and there would be nothing that anyone could do about it. Her only problem was waking up.

Hours later, Hermione stirred … _Now there's an idea … I'll start it first thing tomorrow … _Then, she coasted back into a slumber.


End file.
